Something Unique
by auravicen
Summary: None but those who have experienced the true purity of sincere love can understand the overwhelming strength and devotion behind those three simple words. I love you. The promises held in those three words were all crystalline in his enchanting voice.


**All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

Something Unique

_Bella's Point of View_

He was a mystery. A dilemma. And it was all so much more confusing when I thought back to just how much he loved me. Anyone else in my place would feel treasured and happy beyond belief—I, being the stupidly thoughtful girl, could only _wonder. _What draws him to me? Why is he attracted to me, a mere human compared to his glorious vampire self? And he was willing to sacrifice so much for me, too…

I watched, almost hypnotized by his almost-unholy grace as he moved around my little kitchen, trying to made food. I bit back a laugh; a hundred year old being—and he still hadn't mastered the kitchen. This little unimportant, inconsequential flaw only made him more perfect in my eyes. After all, he was…_everything. _Even flaws made him more desirable.

Recently, my darling had decided he needed to learn how to cook. I had laughed at his childish desire, but couldn't refuse—after all, it might be good for him to _not _be astonishingly perfect at something. He might even benefit from the experience.

He was mature, he was strong, he was powerful…he was beautiful…he was loving and kind and adoring and patient…

There were so many ways to describe him, yet none of the adjectives could ever do justice. He was simply…Edward. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. It was still sometimes baffling to guess the depths of his passion for me. From the very first time we'd set eyes on each other, we had been connected irreplaceably. But, then again, who would _want _to replace him?

He was the epitome of perfection. He was what made life glow. He was what made life worth living. He was the reason behind my existence—he was the one my heart beat for and my life depended on.

Edward Cullen. My one true love. Forever…

And, even as I sat on the insignificant chair and watched him breeze through the room, he turned back, grinning with the brilliancy of the sun and whispered, "I love you."

None but those who have experienced the true purity of sincere love can understand the overwhelming strength and devotion behind those three simple words. _I love you. _The promises held in those three words were all crystalline in his deep, enchanting voice. I

It took me a second to get my bearing before I could reply, "Love you more."

A mischievous grin lit up his stunning eyes, and, within incomprehensible moments, he was standing by my side, his eyes sparkling.

"As if that's possible," he laughed, his face inches from mine.

I grinned back. "According to whom?"

He didn't reply. He lowered his face to mine and captured my lips. At once, the familiar ache began to me and I automatically stretched to him, my arms winding around his head, securing him to me, and my heart racing in my ribs. The ecstasy of being so _close _and yet so far away… Indescribably. It was both maddening desire and crushing satisfaction. It was what I wanted, but it wasn't anywhere close to what I really desired.

I knew the risks, of course. And he swore never to put me in any sort of danger, so he wasn't about to give in. I knew that, but it couldn't stop me from trying.

His cool breath washed over me as he sighed, both in exasperation and in satisfaction. "You're…heavenly," he whispered against my lips.

"And you're stubborn." I scowled as he pulled away.

"I have to keep you safe, love," he said softly, his eyes smoldering. "And giving in to my…wants isn't safe for you. Please understand."

I sighed. He sighed too.

He carefully, very gently, took my hands in his own large ones and gathered them together softly. "You don't know, love… you cannot fathom how much I want to… And it hurts to refuse you, too… I _want _to, but I can't… It's so dangerous…" His voice was wistful, and a _touch _sad. It tore at my heart.

"You won't hurt me," I whispered. "You love me too much. You _can't _hurt me."

"Things might not work out that way," he said. "And it is too much of a risk."

"Then chan—" I began to say, but he placed a long cool finger on my lips.

"Please, not today. Damning you to eternal night isn't a wonderful option for me, Bella. My existence…it's not what you think it is. It is shadows and darkness and secrets and lies. A life like this isn't what I want for you. Please, not today."

I sighed. I automatically leaned into him, the side of my face resting against his chest. He very quietly put his arms around me, holding me close. It didn't matter, after all. I had him with me, solidly beside me, protecting me and adoring me. What more could I want?

After all, my vampire was one-of-a-kind with his extraordinarily loving heart. Even by vampire standards, he was wonderful. And it wasn't that much of a surprise. A person would simply have to look at his perfect, breathtaking face and see his life-transforming love for me to understand just how special he was.

My vampire… he was something unique.


End file.
